


Percy Jackson Choice Awards

by johanna2601



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanna2601/pseuds/johanna2601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The event of the year is about to BEGIN!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Favorite Male Character

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY SECOND STORY HERE. YOU PROBABLY WILL NOTICE LOTS OF SPELLING ERRORS AND STUFF.... SORRY. I'M PORTUGUESE, SO... IT WILL KINDA OBVIOUS MY ENGLISH IS A LITTLE... RUSTY. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY VOTE ON YOUR FAVORITE NOMINEES.
> 
> MAY THE GODS BE WITH YOU :)

_*colorful lights blinking*music*the auditorium is full*a voice from nowhere*_

Voice: The event of the year is about to begin. Welcome to Percy Jackson Choice Awards!  _*claps and whistles*_ Please welcome our hosts tonight, Lord Apollo and Lady Demeter!  _*more clapping* Apollo and Demeter appear* say hi to the public*_

Apollo: Hello buddies! How are you tonight! _*lots of screams*_ We can’t hear you. _*the screaming gets louder*_ There’s a lot of people here, even mortals. Say “hi” to the camera Mrs. Blofis!  _*Sally says “hi”*_

Demeter: For those who don’t know who we are, I’m Demeter goddess of agriculture and this one beside me is…

Apollo: _*shinny smile*_  The best and most sexy god from Olympus, Apollo. _*girls go crazy*_

Demeter: _*roll her eyes*_  He’s just the god of music and a few other thing that doesn’t matter to anyone.

Apollo:  _*insulted*_ Excuse me? Just the god of music? And a few other things that doesn’t matter to anyone? Are you saying that the sun it’s not important? Or medicine? Or… _*laughs on the crowd*_

Demeter: Please! You’re just the Sun god because Helios was dismissed to save money. And why are we arguing about this? We should explain what’s going to happened tonight.

Apollo:  _*scowling*_ It’s very simple.  _*turn to the cameras*_  The nominees and the awards will be shown and all you’ve got to do, is vote on your favorite.

Demeter: And of course you just can vote once for each category.

Apollo: To present the first award, please welcome Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase! _*claps and whistles*Percy and Annabeth go to the stage*_

Percy: What’s up guys? Are you ready to know the first award?

Crowd: YES!

Annabeth: The award we are presenting is Favorite Male Character.

Percy: I hope I am one of the nominees.

_*nowhere voice*_

Voice: And the nominees are… Percy Jackson!

_*_   _the screen stay bright and show Percy fighting Alcyoneus on an iceberg. "Yeah, flattering," Percy said. He looked tired and exhausted. "But actually, I'm the son of Poseidon. I'm from Camp Half-Blood."*_

Voice: Nico di Angelo!

_*Nico is shown on the screen running with Percy in what seemed to be Hades' palace. "With great power . . . comes great need to take a nap," says Nico.*_

Voice: Leo Valdez!

_*Leo is shown, standing in the forest in Camp Half-Blood. "Believe me, lady, I remember," he said to no one in particular. "And whoever you are, I'm gonna face-plant you hard, Leo-style."*_

Voice: Jason Grace!

_*Jason is shown Porphyrion. "I'm the son of Jupiter!" he called as he lifted himself in the air with his wind controller powers. "I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion. I slew the Trojan sea monster, I toppled the black throne of Kronos and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hands. And now I'm going to destroy you, Porphrion, and feed you to your own wolves!"*_

Voice: Frank Zhang!

_*Frank is shown standing next to Thanatos on the iceberg and was holding his stick of life in his hands. "If I'm going to burn, it might as well be bright," he said in a shaky voice.*the video disappear*_

Annabeth: Now it’s up to you. Choose wisely.

Percy: Choose me! _*smiling for the cameras*_

Annabeth: Percy!


	2. Favorite Female Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is your favorite female character?   
> Start voting.

_*Iris walks in*gives Annabeth a card*drums*_

Annabeth: And the Favorite Male Character is …. _*Annabeth looks at the card*_ NICO DI ANGELO! _*claps and whistles*_

Nico: What? I won? _*Will hugs Nico*_

Percy: Come up here, man. _*Nico goes to the stage*Apollo and Demeter give him a golden medal*_

Apollo: Nice one, cuz!

Nico: Hem. Wow. I so did not expect this one. _*looks at the medal*_ I don’t know what to say. I’m pretty sure no one saw this one coming. I’m mean, everyone was expecting Percy or Jason to win but… yeah. Thanks for those who vote for me. _*claps and more whistles*Percy, Annabeth and Nico get out of stage*_

Demeter: I think this is not going to be the only medal for him. Wow, did I really just say that about Hades spawn?

Hades: Oi!

Demeter: Whatever.

Apollo: I totally agree, but now it’s time for the next category.

Demeter: Let’s welcome Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and Frank Zhang, son of Mars!

_*Hazel and Frank walk in*claps and whistles*_

Hazel: Hi everyone!

Frank: We’re here to present the award of Favorite Female Character! _*claps*_ And the nominees are…

Voice: Annabeth Chase!

_*Annabeth is shown on the big screen sitting at the Poseidon table in the dinning pavilion in Camp Half Blood with her arms around Percy’s neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."*_

Voice: Thalia Grace!

_*Thalia is shown standing in the throne room, surrounded by the gods, Percy, Annabeth and Grover. She hugs Percy: "I'm honoring a friend. I must join the hunt, Percy. I haven't known peace since . . . Since Half Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home."*_

Voice: Piper McLean!

_*Piper is standing next to Jason in Camp Half Blood. She gave him her hand so he could get up. "I'm a dangerous girl," she smiled.*_

Voice: Hazel Levesque!

_*Hazel is standing on the iceberg next to Thanatos and looked annoyed and mad. "I didn't come from the Underworld and travel thousands of miles to be told that I'm stupid for setting you free," she said in an angry tune.*_

Voice: Reyna Ramírez-Arellano!

_*Reyna is sitting in the Via Principalis. She had a surprised expression on. "A man who turns down power? That's not very Roman of you."*the screen goes black*_

Frank: Now the power is on your hands.

Hazel: It’s time to choose. And don’t forget, you only can vote once.

Frank: Team Hazel!

Hazel: _*blushing*_ Frank…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE NOMINEES ARE:
> 
> A) ANNABETH CHASE  
> B) THALIA GRACE  
> C) PIPER MCLEAN  
> D) HAZEL LEVESQUE  
> E) REYNA RAMÍREZ-ARELLANO


End file.
